


You're my star

by Merakicats



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fanboy Huening Kai, Huening Kai has a crush on Soobin, Idol Choi Soobin, M/M, Taehyun being a little shit, Whipped Huening Kai, a huge one, this is too short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Idol Choi Soobin is forced to go back to college by his manager and parents after just finishing his first world tour. But what happens when he gets there and meets the cutest fanboy ever??And he's their favourite idol huh?Things are about to get a little interesting.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	You're my star

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my second submission to Sookai week. The prompt was Star/Dream and well this is very loose connection cuz Soobin is a pop-star? But oh well it's what I got sorry for it being slightly late and short. My twt is @Hueninking if you wanna become friends!

Soobin sighs as he passes through airport security. Don't get him wrong being back in Korea is fantastic, he misses his family, his friends and his very comfortable bed. But being on tour had been exhilarating. Being on tour was the best experience he'd had and the most significant accomplishment in his career thus far. Coming back is proving to be a harder challenge than he'd anticipated. Especially considering…

Soobin sighs louder.

"What's wrong?" His manager looks at him sceptically, and they've had this talk thrice now, but Soobin couldn't let it go. 

"Why do I have to go back to college?" 

"Soobin.." His manager warns, but Soobin merely shakes his head and frowns as they wait for their baggage. 

"Coming back is a challenge in itself, you know how much I loved touring. But coming back and having to attend classes? Classes! Be honest am I getting punished for something right now?"

"Education is not a punishment." His manager scowls, picking up two black bags and heading to the last check out. 

"Math is definitely a punishment, fight me."

His manager shakes his head in annoyance. 

"You had the opportunity to go on tour because your parents let you. And they allowed it if, when you came back, you restarted classes."

"But-"

"Nope, not having it. Those were the terms, and now you need to pay up."

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"Never said you had to be~." 

Soobin's shoulders slump, and he heads towards the car where hopefully he'd nap long enough to forget he ever had to face numbers again. 

-

Hueningkai is not obsessed. 

Okay fine, a bit. But not over the top obsessed. 

But he is getting there. 

It is bizarre having to admit his life had been turned upside down 3 months ago when the new rising idol, Choi Soobin, released his first solo EP and destroyed any sense and order Kai had tried to maintain in his life.

"Tae he's perfect!" 

"I'm sure he is."

"Look at his outfit on Sunday. Have you ever seen a more fashionable being?"

"I'm pretty sure Jungkook-"

"Tae that's biased."

"Says you!"

Grinning, Huening nudges Tae's rib with his elbow. 

"I'm kinda sad his tour is over.." Kai looks ahead wistfully, and Taehyun chuckles at his friend's daydreaming. 

"Why? It's not like you would have gone to any-"

"I would have! But he didn't do a single performance in Korea. Can you believe that! "

"Hmm, that is weird."

"Yeah. Apparently, the company decided on holding off performances in Korea to highlight a special event to celebrate his birthday. Seems cool but..."

Kai pouts knowing full well he wouldn't be able to go. He and Taehyun had made plans to travel for spring break meaning their broke asses couldn't afford to go to neither Soobin's or Jk's concerts. 

Taehyun sighs. 

"Tell me about it. Can you believe Jungkook decided to perform his new song live, at the concert?"

Kai pats Taehyun's head in comfort, "The nerve, man."

"Yeah." 

They enter the class, and to their surprise, there was only one student in the back row, right behind of their usual seats. 

"That's odd," Tae starts, "who starts in the middle of the semester."

Kai shrugs, "Maybe he's not new, maybe we just haven't seen him around before." Taehyun gives him a fixed stare. "Dude, he's wearing a large trench coat, sunglasses and a black mouth mask. I think he would've stood out by now."

"True," Kai mutters, but the longer he stares at the stranger, the stronger the feeling of familiarity became. He didn't feel like a stranger. 

They sit down and, albeit more aware of their surroundings, resume their conversation. 

"He's so dreamy~" Kai's eyes sparkle, looking over at Taehyun and smiling broadly at his disgusted face. 

"He's just a person."

"Well," Kai crosses his arms on the desk, "Yeah, he is just a person. But he's also a star."

Taehyun directs a sly smile at him, "You're just whipped."

"How can I not be?" Kai giggles and stares off into space, a shy smile forming on his lips and heart warm.

-

_Who. The fuck. Is that._

Soobin nearly experiences a heart attack the moment the stranger walks in because _hellooo? Hottie alert!_

Like okay, wow, no one has no business looking that good for an 8 AM lecture on, Soobin quickly checks his textbook and pulls a face, physics. 

Mr Perfect has no right looking strikingly beautiful for a physics lecture. 

Now, Soobin felt proud of being tolerant to attractive people. He'd worked with numerous idols, and dancers and whatnot, and of course every single one of them was dead drop gorgeous so one might think he'd have a little more chill while in the face of an angel. 

But no. 

He let his head slump against the front of the textbook, and let out a frustrated sigh. 

Somewhere between his self-pity parade and trying to persuade his cheeks into not becoming tomatoes, the stranger and his companion make their way to their seats. 

Right in front of Soobin. 

Soobin lifts his head just in time for the boy to flash him a grin before he sits down and faces the board.

_I'm screwed_ , Soobin thinks as he fights the flustered smile creeping up on him. 

"What would you do if you ever met him?"

Soobin's ears perk, and he casts a glance downwards to the pair who are animatedly discussing something. Something about someone else…

With a quick assessment of the classroom, Soobin confirms they are, in fact, the early birds and consequently the only ones there. 

He leans forward a bit. 

_Even if they are whispering I'd still be able to hear them since there's no one else here_ , Soobin reasons as he tries to casually place his hand under his chin; _honestly, they shouldn't speak so loudly._

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if you actually met them?

"I'd embarrass myself no doubt about it." The stranger throws his body back in a laugh, and his eyes twinkle with mirth. 

"I'd love to film that."

"No! Hyunnieee, I'm not kidding it would be so bad. I know he's still a person as an artist and all, but I'd be so nervous.."

_Ahh, he's a fanboy_ Soobin thinks diligently. _That would explain his enthusiasm._

A loud noise cuts through the boy's rant, and he quickly whips his head in a frantic attempt to shut his phone up. 

He groans, turning it off at the same time Soobin.exe stops working. 

Because that ringtone had been none other than his own single, Our Summer, and the phone screen had lit up to reveal his latest BigHit photoshoot. 

_Holy shit he's_ my _fanboy, I'm his idol._

-

Kai's face flushes a brilliant crimson, and he is forced to watch as Taehyun contains his laughter. 

"Meanie." 

"You're the one that exposed yourself, excuse you." Tae rushes, barely being able to get the words out as another fit of laughter overtakes him. 

"Not intentionally..." Kai pouts, arms crossed and posture slumped against the back of the chair. 

A few students are filtering in, and soon the classroom is filled with noise. Enough so that Soobin can't hear a word they say anymore. He sighs and tracks the teacher as he comes in. 

The lecture begins, and as he hears the teacher go on about the suvat equations, he's reminded exactly of why he'd disliked numbers.

Soobin is in the middle of falling asleep when a thought strikes him like thunder. 

_What if he..?_

_Oh, but his manager would tear him limb by limb._

_But…_

He glances at the cutie, and his decision is made. He starts by taking off the large trench coat to reveal a loose black t-shirt that exposes his collarbones, black boots and black jeans. He waits for a few more beats before slowly removing his sunglasses, and then with a hammering heart removing his mouth mask. 

He checks his hair before taking a deep breath and tapping on the shoulder of the person in front of him.

The boy turns back with a puzzled expression that in record time, morphs into an open mouth and wide eyes. 

He honestly looks a bit terrified, Soobin thinks dismissively. 

"Hi," he smirks, knowing precisely what reaction he elicited when wonder boy's eyes glued themselves to his lips, "I'm Soobin. What's your name sweetheart?"

If it's possible the boy's eyes widen more, and Soobin can't help but enjoy the feeling of knowing he caused this way too much. 

"K-kai."

"Well Kai," Soobin leans in closer, his hand reaching out to brush a stray hair from Kai's face, "you're the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He leans further in, getting a breadths hair close to Kai, "I could just eat you up." Soobin winks and pulls away. 

"You-Uh-huh?"

"Couldn't help but hear you thought I was hot?" 

Kai opens his mouth, but nothing comes out, and his neck is starting to match his face. 

"So, I thought," Soobin bites his lip for a little longer than initially intended when he notices the way Kai keeps staring and staring and staring, "maybe you'd go out with me?"

Kai eyes snap alarmingly fast to Soobins own, and he nods dazedly, mechanically moving to grab out any paper and scribble a series of numbers. 

"I was really hoping you'd agree." Soobin smiles, dimples and tongue poking out and Kai feels the second seizure coming because that duality is illegal. 

"Okay so, now I've blown my cover. Though totally worth it, I gotta call my manager."

Kai watches him stand up, perplexed. 

"I'll call you." Soobin winks again before dashing to the exit leaving a flustered, red-faced helpless Kai and an equally in shock Taehyun behind. 

Kai screams. 


End file.
